The Dragon Emperor Returns(Up for Adoption)
by Jss2141
Summary: After giving the last of his strength in the battle against Diablo Nemesis, Ryuga is given a second chance in a new world, one that may or may not be able to handle someone like him. I do not own KonoSubo or Beyblade.
1. A New Life

**Since the anime is out in English Dub, I thought I'd give my own story idea a try. I can't promise it'll be good or if it'll match Ryuga's epicness but I'll try my best.**

'How did it all end this way?' Rygua thought as he laid on the ground in defeat with his bey, L-Drago, in front of him in critical condition. 'How did I become like this?'

How indeed. His quest was a simple one, one that would ensure he would be the strongest in the world but it was for not. His challenge to the god of destruction, Diablo Nemesis, was not how Ryuga envisioned it. Instead of him defeating the god and taking it's power, the dark god bey and it's blader, Rago, overpowered Ryuga and L-Drago Destructor in all forms of power and strength. It left Ryuga with the crushing realization that he had placed on so many other bladers that dared to challenge him, that no matter how hard you try, there is always someone stronger than you and when you come in contact with that someone, it can crush everything about strength and power that you know. The weight of it was so great that Ryuga could only lay on the conrete floor and think about it as the other legendary bladers, and allies, fought the Rago and Diablo Nemesis. Even if it was a losing battle, Ryuga had to wonder why they kept fighting. Why punish themselves at such an impossible opponent? It took several minutes of them battle for Ryuga to realize that even if it was a losing battle, they had to fight because, unlike himself, they fought for something more than themselves, than for power, than for a title. It was this that got Ryuga back on his feet and grabbing L-Drago, he still had something to do, a promise to keep. His power flared up in a white light, drawing everyone's attention to him as he took some deep breaths.

"Ryuga!" Kenta let out as he turned to him. "You're okay!"

"That one time, it was only for a brief shining moment, I became serious." Ryuga said as he closed his eyes, thinking back to when Ryuga used his special move on Flame Sagittario in the mountains, before opening them. "I promised."

Ryuga acted fasted, prepping L-Drago in his launcher to give one, final launch.

"Take it! Kenta!" he shouted as he launched L-Drago to Flame Sagittario.

"Ryuga!" Kenta said in surprised as L-Drago began to spin around Sagittarrio, glowing with a white light.

A beam soon flowed from L-Drago Destructor and into Flame Sagittario, bestowing it with the power of the Star Fragment. Kenta turned back and gazed at the beys, missing Ryuga give a small smirk to the boy.

'Take it, Kenta. Take it and win.' Ryuga thought as he felt the last of his energy disappear, causing him to become light particles and fly away in the wind. 'At least, I did something good in the end.'

Ryuga closed his eyes and left in peace, having felt satisfied with his last act in the world of the living. He thought that his journey had ended, that his final act as the Dragon Emperor was set in stone but, like with everything else in the world, nothing is as it seems. Rygua then let out a gasp of air as he found himself sitting in a chair in black void, his wounds fully healed and clothes mended along with the jacket he used as a sort of cape, as a nicer looking chair was sitting before him with a small drawer next to it.

"What's going on?" Ryuga asked himself as he looked around, seeing nothing but darkness before his eyes laid upon his gauntlet, the one he held L-Drago inside. "L-Drago?" he asked as he opened it, only to see it devoid of his bey.

"Ryuga." A sudden voice called out, followed by footsteps, causing Ryuga to turn a see a blue haired woman in a strange looking yet elegant outfit walk past him. "After passing on, I welcome to the afterlife." she said as she sat in the other chair, gazing at Ryuga.

"Your life, though not good or bad, was quite short but a rather interesting one." she said as she crossed her legs and folded her hands. "But now, I'm afraid you have died." she finished before giving a strange smile, one that Ryuga could tell held hidden intent.

Ryuga remained silent, contemplating on what he was told and accepting in as he recalled his final moments to mind, but he had to ask one question the the girl.

"Kenta and the others, did they win?" Ryuga asked, his usual tone replaced with a soft one.

"Yes, they won and the God of Destruction, Nemesis, was defeated." the blue haired girl said, bring relive to the former blader.

"That's good." Rygua said as he cracked a small smile. "At least I was able to help them seal Nemesis away by giving the power to another one who was worthy."

The girl then said something strange to Ryuga, something he knew had to be a lie.

"Actually, even if you didn't sacrifice yourself, they would've seal Nemesis away." she said, causing Ryuga to lose his smile. "They could've simply combine the other star fragments from the solar system bladers to fill the gap you left." she finished, gazing at Ryuga for some sort of reaction.

"Hmm. Tch!" Ryuga let out, not believing her. "Sorry lady but from what I heard, the wouldn't have worked. In order to seal Nemesis, they'd need the star fragments of the four seasons to make the seal."

The girl seemed to flinch for a second, which Ryuga caught, before speaking again.

"Well, um, yes but you didn't pass the power to one who had a bey of the four seasons, so it didn't work." she said with some sweat building on her head.

"Yeah, right! Everyone knows the Sagittario, based off of Sagittarius, is a bey of the summer season. Meaning, I did pass the power to the right bey." Ryuga argued, crossing his arms at the girl.

"W-W-Well," she said as she got up and walked over to Ryuga. "it turns out, they didn't seal him away at all. So your sacrifice was all but in vain." she said stopping in front of Ryuga, wanting to get a specific reaction out of him.

"Is that so? Well, then they must've found another way." Ryuga said as he closed his eyes, not catching the girl falter in defeat. "Knowing Gingka and his group, they must've found another way to beat Nemesis. As they've always found in the past." he finished with a small chuckle, remembering the times Gingka and the group the follow him have pulled miracles out of nowhere to save the day.

"UH! I was trying to get you to laugh! It helps to relive stress after a bad day!" the girl let out, frowning at Ryuga, who opened his eyes and rose a brow at her.

"You think funny?" he asked, giving off an angry glare that caused her to flinch.

Even if he didn't have the power of L-Drago anymore, his natural intimidation would be enough for someone like her.

"An-any way, I am the goddess, Aqua." she said, causing Ryuga to raise both brows in surprise. "Whenever a young person from Japan dies, it's my job to guide them to the after life. And now that you're hear, you have some options." she told him.

"Options? What kind of options?" Ryuga said as he crossed his arms. "What kind of options?"

"Well, one options is that you can be reincarnated and return to Earth." Aqua said as she held up on finger before raising another. "The other option is you can go to Heaven and live out in paradise, even if you did mostly bad things, you final act gave you very slim entry." she told Ryuga before leaning in and placing a hand near her mouth.

"But between us, Heaven is nothing like you humans imagine it." Aqua said, causing Ryuga to raised a brow in curiosity. "There's no TV, games, and since you don't have one anymore, you can't beyblade ever again. So all you'll do it bask in the light until time comes to an end." Aqua finished with a smirk.

This made Rygua flinch for just a second before he calmed himself and thought about his answer before giving it.

"I can live with that. I was never a fan of TV or video games, and since L-Drago was the only bey that could handle my power, I guess I could live without beyblade. I don't there are even any bladers strong enough to challenge me in Heaven." Ryuga said with s shrug.

This wasn't what she expected but she went with it, if he wasn't a fan of Heaven like her, she could use this.

"Well yeah, if I were you I'd agree but starting from scratch has it's disadvantages." Aqua said, hoping he'd agree with her. "Being reincarnated does have it's downs."

"Hm. It would be bothersome to find a new bey and regain my power all over again." Ryuga said, bring great joy to Aqua. "The battles might be interesting but compared to the ones I've fought, it'd be boring."

"Exactly!" Aqua said iwth a smile, getting out of his face. "Which is why I have a third option, one that you just might like!"

"Like what?" Ryuga asked, leaning in a bit as she explained the option.

It was then Aqua over dramatically told Ryuga about a world were peace was being disturbed and the innocent were destroyed because of the Devil King and his army. She went on and on about people getting raped, killed, and slaughtered until she lost her mojo and a light shined over her, trying to save face.

"Hmm." Ryuga let out as he thought about the world Aqua was talking about and all the powerful creatures they lie within it, making him come to the assumption that magic existed in this world.

"And so, with the population declining in that world, we decided to send young people who have died there. Letting them keep their bodies and memories." Aqua told Ryuga, who decided to speak.

"So, I can only assume by sending people there, you hope that at least one of them will defeat the Devil King and thus cease the population decline?" Ryuga said to her, piecing together the reason why she would offer to send him there.

"That's right! And if you do chose to be sent there, I will allow you to take one magical item or special power of your choosing with you. But since you seemed to have figured it out all on your own, I'll bend the rules a little and let you pick two instead." Aqua told him, closing her left eyes and smiling at Ryuga. "So what do you say? You get a new life, your memories from your old life, and two magic power or items to help you defeat the Devil King and become a hero, one that world desperately needs. You could be that hero!"

That word made Ryuga flinch, knowing that he was furthest thing from a hero due to everything he did with the Dark Nebula Organization and even after he left the organization. The things he did to other bladers, the things he's seen in his life, even though he has done a few good deeds, they didn't erase all the bad. But since this was a second chance for him, he could actually do some good without any other motive. Maybe this was a chance to make up for everything bad he did.

"Hmm. I'm interested to say the least but what about the language? Won't I have to learn it before I go?" Ryuga asked before Aqua pulled a book out of nowhere.

"Don't worry, he have something for that." she said before handing him the book, which was titled 'Parallel World Guide and Contract.' "Thanks you the support of us gods, we can upload the language right into your brain like a computer, so you won't have to worry about learning to read or write when you arrive."

Ryuga read through the guide as Aqua pointed to that part until Ryuga spotted a warning saying that the language upload could overload his brain and make him go "poof" but if you take into consideration that he was almost consumed by Lightning L-Drago in mind, body, and soul, he could withstand it and then some.

"But there is a chance you could-" Aqua began before Ryuga interrupted.

"I know, I read that part and I can take it." Ryuga said as he turned his head up to her.

"Oh! Well good. Now just picks two skills, two weapons, or one of each and I'll send you on your merry way." Aqua said as she smiled at Ryuga, seeing him as one of the easiest souls to move to the other world she has come across. "Now chose!" she finished as made several sheets of paper with weapons and magical abilities on them on the ground before him.

Ryuga stepped out of his chair and got on one knee, looking over each skill and gear with careful consideration.

'If I'm going to a world of magic, I'll need an ability I could work with. Something power yet fitting.' Ryuga thought as he picked up one sheet before gazing to another.

It was then something crunching drew his attention and caused him to look up and see Aqua eating from a bag of potato chips.

"Come on, just hurry about and pick two already. In the end, you'll still just be a loner." she said without a care but that didn't seem to bother Rygua, even if she was talking down to him, his experience with more annoying people than her helped him focus on important things.

Ryuga returned to his choosing before his eyes laid upon his gold gauntlet that once held L-Drago, the bey that tried to consume him until he made it's power his own. He then began to think about the powers that L-Drago Destructor possessed, the power of pyrokinesis, energy absorption, power sensory, and slight teleportation with the use of it's orange lightning. If he had all of those powers, he could be as strong as he was back when he was alive as a blader.

'If I had L-Drago's power, I would be just as powerful as before.' Ryuga thought as he stood up and face her.

"I've made my one of my choices. I would like the power my bey and partner, L-Drago Destructor, possessed." he said with crossed arms. "Can you do that?"

Aqua stopped mid chip eating before finishing and standing up as a a blue magic circle appeared under Ryuga.

"Alright, stay in the magic circle and don't move as the power transfer is commencing." Aqua said before closing her eyes and focusing, summoning the magic to give Ryuga what he wanted.

Everything was silent as magic appeared in her hands before she clapped them together, summoning the power to him. It was then a sudden roar caused her to open her eyes and saw that the magic circle turned orange with flames spitting out of it and a dragon had formed above Ryuga, who looked up and smiled with teeth at the dragon.

"L-Drago!" he said as he held his left arm up. "Let your power be mine!"

The dragon, L-Drago, roared towards the void above it before flying down to Ryuga, crashing into him in a tunnel of flames. The process continued for a few seconds before the flames disappeared and Ryuga stood before her with smoke coming off him. He kept his smile as he gazed upon the top of his left hand, seeing L-Dragon's symbol on his hand and feeling it's power course through him. He then decided to test it and conjugated a plume of flames in his hand, feeling the familiar warmth of the power.

"Heh!" Ryuga laughed before he closed his hand, extinguishing he flame.

"O-O-Okay. Now I just need you to pick the second thing you want to take with you." Aqua said as she sweated a bit at the power transfer.

"Like what?" Ryuga said, feeling a bit of his confidence come back after losing to Diablo Nemesis. "With this power, I don't think I need anything else. Unless you'd be willing to be my guide or provide a better one."

"Well, no. I-Wait!" Aqua stopped before frowning at him. "What did you say about me?"

"I said that the only thing else I would need is a guide and I used you as a joke. Just by knowing you for a few moments, I can tell you could lead your way out of a dead end hallway!" Ryuga said as he laughed a bit.

This got Aqua angrier than before, being insulted was one thing but by one of such arrogance was infuriated! She was a goddess, she was above him! And to be insulted by someone as filtny as him was the worst insult of all her life!

"Oh yeah?! Well if you think that so much, then I will be your guide!" she shouted at him before gasping in shock. "Wait, what did I just say?!"

It was then a bell tone was heard and a sort of portal opened not far from them, where out can a real life angel floating in the air.

"Your requests have now been complete. And Aqua, the gods thank you for you generous gesture to be his guide but don't worry, I'll be looking over your duties here." she said as magic circles appeared under Ryuga and Aqua.

"Huh?" Aqua let out as the chair and desk behind her disappeared.

"Though the first request was bending the rules a bit, the second request you accepted has rectified that and been accepted." the angel said as she landed while bright lights began to consume Ryuga and Aqua.

"Wait, you can't do this. It was just a mistake, a slip of the tongue." Aqua said as she tried to stop herself from going to the world in fear of the Demon King. "You can stop now, please! You can't do this! I'm a goddess! This cannot comply with his requests!" she said as she began to tear up and push herself against the magic circle's barrier. "Wait! Please wait!" she said as she began to cry and pound her hands against the barrier.

"I have agree with her, I was only joking about having her for a guide." Ryuga said, not satisfied that they're actually making this supposed goddess go with him.

"Have a safe journey, you two. And if you are able to defeat the Devil King, I shall send an escort for you, Lady Aqua." the angel said, ignoring their complaints.

Aqua continued to complain, listing the ways how she couldn't do anything besides heal, and how she couldn't possibly defeat the Devil King as she and Ryuga began to float in the air, telling them that their journey to a new world was about to begin.

"No, no! Please stop!" Aqua said as she tried to not float away but she soon turned her head to the sound of groaning.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you now, just great." Ryuga said, not liking that a useless goddess was coming with him and would most likely stick to him like a parasite. "But since you are, let me give you a warning, don't get in my way or cause me grief. You'll regret it if you do!" he finished as he flared his new powers, his eyes glowing orange as he growled at Aqua.

"WAAAHH!" Aqua said in fear as she cowered a bit. "Please don't make me go with a monster like him! Please!"

Ryuga just groaned in annoyance as they both continued to float into the void sky.

"I wish you both luck. And I pray that you, out of the other many candidates, shall bring down the Devil King." the angel said as she flourished her wings. "If you can save that world from his evil, the god's will grant you any wish your heart desires."

"Hmm." Ryuga hummed with a smirk, VERY interested in getting anything his he wishes from the gods if he beats this Devil King.

If he could face a god and give it a challenge then a devil should be easier.

"Hey, wait! That's my line!" Aqua said as tears were building in her eyes.

"Now then, your journey begins." the angel said as a portal opened above them pulling in Ryuga and a whining Aqua.

"Woah!" Ryuga let out.

"Waaahhh!" Aqua cried out.

The portal then closed and gave a bright light as it closed. When the light died down, Ryuga and Aqua soon found themselves in a rather old fashion village from when man was medieval. If Ryuga remembered correctly from the guide, this place as the Town of Beginning Adventures, Axel.

"It's seems this really is another world." Ryuga said as he looked around, seeing a woman with a blue wizard hat cross a stone bridge, a group of what appeared to be adventurers, and simple towns folk going about their day. "So, since you're now my guide, tell me where I need to go from here." he said turning to his right to see Aqua, moaning in despair.

She was still in a state of sorrow from essentially being stripped of her status as a Goddess and forced to be a mortal guide! She then began to cry and run her fingers through her hair and hitting her head in a desperate attempt to try wake up from a bad dream.

"Grr. Can you stop with that before you cause a scene? And tell me where to start this journey to defeat the Devil King?" Rygua asked, getting impatient with the whining 'goddess.'

Aqua then lunged at Ryuga, still crying and being hysterical, before he grabbed her by the forehead and clenched to get her to stop crying.

"Stop. Crying." Ryuga let out in anger, letting his power flare up to show he wasn't in the mood to play games.

Aqua flinched a bit and stopped her loud crying, resorting to sniffling as silently as possible to not upset him.

"Now, where do we go first to get started?" Ryuga said, ceasing his flare of power and lessening his grip on her head so she could relax a bit.

"We-Well, we could head to a adventure guild. It's where most people go if they want to know things." Aqua said as she wiped her left eye clean.

"Alright." Ryuga said as he took his hand off her head and turned around, walking through the town. "Keep up."

"R-Right!" Aqua said as she followed behind him, feeling a bit better that she was able to give him somewhere to start. "By the way, it's fine if you want to call me 'goddess' but that might stir up some trouble, so just call me Aqua."

Ryuga just grunted as an answer, knowing that he wasn't even going to call her a goddess in the first place.

"Can I assume you don't know where this guild is." he asked, not even looking back at her.

"No, I was in charge of dozens of worlds and couldn't know every little thing about them." Aqua answered, not even trying to cover up her lack of knowledge.

'Typical. I was right, she is useless.' Ryuga thought before remembering she mentioned she was good for healing before they came here. 'Maybe not completely.'


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own these anime or these characters.**

 **Thank you to all who have followed and faved this.**

After searching the town for some time, Ryuga and Aqua found the adventure guild, which was located in the middle of a small bizarre/farmer's market.

"So, this is the place?" Ryuga asked as he heard a bottle break inside, which cause Aqua to flinch in fear a bit.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Aqua asked Rygua, who said nothing as he stepped forward to the front door of the guild.

The two newcomers entered the guild and were meet with a blonde haired waitress holding 4 metal mugs of alcohol.

"Oh! Welcome travelers! If you're hear to eat, please take a seat. And if you're here for work, head over to the counter." she told them before going over to tend to someone else.

"Fine." Ryuga said as he and Aqua walked farther into the guild, seeing all of it's decorations and patrons.

Ryuga had to admit, the placed looked interesting and the people inside were as well. Though they didn't seem to be very powerful, as he sensed for people with high energy, they still seemed they be decent a fight.

"Hey!" shouted a man with mohawk and shoulder armor to Ryuga and Aqua, causing the latter to flinch as the former gazed at him. "Haven't seen you around these parts."

"Yeah? So?" Ryuga asked, not intimidated by this guy as Aqua was.

"You two got some weird ass clothes." he commented as he pointed two him.

"Let's just say we're new around here." Ryuga said as he walked up to him, leaving a still scared Aqua behind him. "Now, let me asked you something. How do I join this guild? I'm looking find the Devil King and beat him."

The man didn't feel intimidated by Ryuga as he let out a single chuckle, "You must have a death wish if you're looking for him. None the less, welcome to hell!" the man said suddenly giving them a smile before jerking his left them behind him. "Admission desk is that way, tough guy."

Ryuga gave a silent nod before he and Aqua went in the direction the man pointed, passing a statue of a helmet-less knight in armor holding a sword.

"Hey." Aqua said, stopping Ryuga and herself before the statue. "I noticed how you talked to that guy. How'd you do that so calmly?"

"I just showed no fear." Ryuga said before he continued walking to the admissions desk. "Now let's go. We need to register then find a place to rest for the night."

Aqua gave a gulp and followed him, not knowing what to do in this world anyway and deciding to just follow him. "Okay, I'll follow your lead but one thing."

"Hmm." Ryuga grunted as he kept looking forward.

"You seem like a rather intelligent guy. Even if you never played games like you said or saw anyone as your friend, you seem to be doing rather well with this. Especially since you were a loner before you died." Aqua said, insulting Ryuga a bit while trying to compliment him.

"During my travels, I learned to adapt to any situation. It's best to remain calm and think about your next move." Ryuga said, resisting the urge to growl at her and continued to the desk.

Upon arrival, Ryuga and Aqua were met with another blonde woman in a rather revealing top working at the admissions desk.

"Hello. My name is Luna And how may I help you two today?" she asked with a nice smile.

"What do I have to do to become an adventurer?" he asked, making Aqua flinch as he didn't mention her.

"I can help you two with that." Luna said, seeing Aqua and assuming she was with Ryuga. "All I need is the registration fee and I'll get you two started."

"Registration fee?" Ryuga said to himself before looking back to Aqua, who he assumed didn't have any sort of money since she hadn't planned on coming to this world.

Sighing in defeat, Ryuga turned his gaze down to his gauntlet that held his former bey, L-Drago. Even though he didn't have it anymore and beyblade didn't exist in this world, it was a part of him he always carried but since the one thing it was meant to hold was gone and he to cover the fee, he would have to give it up. So with a heavy heart, which he didn't show, Ryuga grabbed hold of it and removed it from his arm before placing it on the counter in front of the woman.

"Will this cover it?" Ryuga asked as Luna picked it up, inspecting it to see if it's worth was that of the fee.

"Yes, this should cover the fee quite nicely." she said as she took the gauntlet and set it down below the counter.

The woman then came to the front of the counter and showed them to an interesting looking orb mechanism while holding two strange looking card.

"Now allow to explain. The adventurer class is generic and the skills you have are very important." she said as she held up a card and pointed to it. "Which brings us to this, your registration card. This keeps track of your leave from all the monsters you've slain. And the more you're level increases, the more point you can trade in for new skills to learn. So, if you work hard, you'll be at a high level in no time." Luna then gesture to the crystal ball on her left and said, "Now, sir, would you please hold your hand over the crystal?"

Ryuga complied as he stepped to the orb and placed his hand over it, causing the orb to glow as it's parts started to move and gave out a light.

"Mmmm." Ryuga hummed in interest as he saw the energy focus into a needle like point and fired a beam at a registration card that was placed under it.

The beam moved like a pen and wrote down information on the card relating to Ryuga and whatever power he has.

"Once the evaluation process is complete, it'll give you your current stats and based on those, we'll be able to determine which class suits you best." Luna explained as the card continued to gain information about Ryuga.

"Alright." he let out as he kept his gaze on the card, wondering what it will say when it's done.

A few seconds pasted before the light died down and the card was complete, allowing Luna to take it and look at the information.

"Alright, let's see your states. "Ryuga." Interesting name." Luna said as she was beginning from the top of the card. "Wow! You have high states in strength, speed, and agility! You intelligence is above average and your luck is same, if not a bit higher with a few skills already here. With these stats, you are more than qualified to be an adventurer!" Luna complimented with a smile.

Rygua smirked at this while Aqua looked at him with a bit of envy, silently hoping he lacked in some categories just to get a laugh.

"Good." Ryuga said as he took the card from her and gazed upon it.

He then turned his head up to see Aqua going through the same process as him and Luna gazing at the card as it's being filled out.

"Oh wow! Your intelligence below average and your luck is the lowest I've ever seen but your other states are just as high than his!" Luna said, shocked to see another strong person before her.

"Really? I'm that amazing?" she asked as she gained a blush from excitement, happy that she might actually be as strong as Ryuga, who looked a bit surprised at this claim.

"Amazing? I'm afriad that's an understatement." Luna said as she looked over Aqua's card. "Even though you can't be a mage due to lack of intelligence, you could still be any other class you want. A crusader, sword master, an arch priest. They're all advanced classes their either of you could pick." she said out loud, drawing everyone in the guild hall's attention.

"Well, even though it's a shame there isn't a goddess class, I think I'll settle for being an arch priest!" Aqua said with confidence in her voice as Ryuga just stared at her in annoyance, already feeling that this was going to go to her head. "One who shall always heal her allies!"

"I think that's a wonderful choice! The class is very versatile with a multitude of healing and support spells for one to stand tall on the front lines!" Luna said with pride.

A little while later, the entire guild was gathered and celebrated the addition of both Ryuga and Aqua, who were standing proudly as Luna congratulated them.

"I welcome both of you to our adventurer's guild, Sir Ryuga and Lady Aqua!" Luna said as other workers of the guild rallied at her sides. "I wish you both the best of luck and we all look forward to your exploits!"

The guild member cheered for the two as they were both gaining compliments from the other members and while Aqua was enjoying it and waving at them, Ryuga remained silent with his arms crossed as he was not one to care for people cheers.

'Tch! Useless prattling! Still, is she really as powerful as me?' Ryuga thought as he focused and used his power to sense her's, seeing she had a large pool of power but it was left untapped.

"Ryuga!" Aqua proclaimed as she pointed to him. "Today starts our life of adventuring!"

"Tch!" Ryuga clicked between his teeth, smirking away from the newly proclaimed arch priest.

His gaze soon caught the statue from before, the statue the represented a hero. Something Ryuga never thought he'd be, by choice or otherwise.

'Maybe this won't be so bad. Becoming a hero.' He thought, still smirking as he clenched his left hand barring L-Drago symbol, causing it to glow with his power.

* * *

 **To those who don't watch the anime, this and chapter 1 take place in Episode 1, Season 1.**


	3. An Explosive Ally

**I do not own KonoSuba or Beyblade.**

 **Special Moves =** Text.

* * *

A new day had begun as the sun shinned over the town of Axel and in a certain barn, two individuals were using it as their living quarters. IT had been a slow start for them as adventurers, so they had to find other means of making money until a high paying quest came to light. It was simple work, work that Ryuga did NOT expect to do or enjoy doing, but it had to be done to get some money in their pockets. Well his pockets, since Aqua was always up for drinking and eating all she could at the guild hall every night and letting the money go rather quickly where Ryuga chose to save his money to buy more suitable quarters, even though he has experience sleeping in less than suitable areas. None the less, things were bound to look up eventually as the Dragon Emperor was already up and leaning against the barn wall of the stall he and Aqua, who couldn't afford one of her own due to wasting her earnings, shared. He had done a few exercises to wake up his body before waiting for the arch priest to wake up. It took a while until she let out a yawn and rose from her slumber to see Ryuga leaning against the wall and gazing at a flame he made in his hand.

"Good mornings." Aqua said as she leaned up.

"It's noon." Ryuga told her as he crushed the flame in his hand.

Even though he could've left her, she had her use as the more sociable one of the duo.

"Weren't you the one to suggest we do a 'kill quest' yesterday?" Ryuga asked, not liking her forgetful attitude.

"Oh yeah. I though since we didn't have work, I could just sleep in today." Aqua said as she rubbed the back of her head.

This got Ryuga growling, they had a mission to do here and she was blatantly ignoring it. In the short time he's known her, Aqua has become more annoying than he anticipated. She's loud, obnoxious, forgetful, and just plain lazy at times, if she really wanted to return to her domain and status as a goddess, he needed to be the one to whip her into at least into a decent condition where she would be more useful to him.

"Get up! We are going on that kill quest!" Ryuga said as he walked pasted her.

"Hey! What's your hurry?! This place is one of the furthest regions from the Devil King and you're not gonna enjoy the peace?" Aqua asked him as she got up from the covered hay she was sleeping on. "Are you really that in much of a mood to fight something?"

"Too much peace makes someone soft and weak." Ryuga said as he grabbed his towel, planning to head to the bath house before the guild. "Now get moving."

"Huh! Alright but you don't have to worry about me so much." Aqua said to Ryuga, who silently denied that he was actually worried for her. "And when it comes to the quest, you can rely on me!" she said with a wink.

"Sure." Ryuga said with sarcasm. "Let's go."

"YEAH!" Aqua shouted as she raised her fist in the air, causing the person in the stall next to them to bang against the wall.

"SHUT UP! Or I'll make your head cave!" the man said as Aqua apologies.

"Yeah right." Ryuga said as he walked out of the stall.

The day began soon after, with the bathhouse and the guild hall out of the way, Ryuga and Aqua were now on their first kill quest. The mission was a simple one, to kill five giant toads in 3 days time. This quest even gave them the location of the toads, some grassy plains, and the reason why the toads were there, it was their matting season and they needed enough protien, the farm goats they were eating, to lay their eggs. Arriving at the location, the duo wen to work with dealing with the problem, even though one of them was just watching.

"GGRRRRRAAAAHHHH!" Ryuga shouted as he summoned his fire and jumped in the air, landing a punch in the middle of a giant toad's head.

The heat of the flames burned through it mucus covered skin and the impact left a bruise on it as it crashed to the ground. The toad seemed easy enough to finish off before it caused anymore trouble, such as animals, children, and adults getting eaten. Ryuga didn't seem to care as long as he complete the quest and got his money for it, maybe keep some of the toad flesh to cook and eat. He didn't know if they would taste the same as the ones he cook and ate on his travels back in his original world but he could assume they tasted the same here.

"Hey, Ryuga!" Aqua shouted from her position on the hill as Ryuga was about to roast a toad. "If you need a hand, all you have to do it call me 'Lady Aqua!'"

"Not on your life!" Ryuga shouted back at her until he saw the toad turned to her, attracted by her shouting before jumping over to her.

"Well, if you change you mind, I have a couple of demands." Aqua said with closed eyes before listing her ridiculous reasons.

She had just begun her third one before the toad chomped it's mouth over her top half before hearing the sound of flames approaching. The next thing Aqua knew was that she was spit out of the toads mouth, covered in it's spit before hearing the sound of burning and smelling burning flesh. Aqua watch in shock as Ryuga was now on top of the toad, burning it with his fire and killing it but unknown to her, Ryuga was also absorbing what little of it's energy it had left to replenish some strength. He jumped off the burning toad and landed in front of Aqua, who was gazing down at the ground crying and still covered in toad saliva.

"Next time, don't just prattle on! We've got a job to do!" Ryuga told her as she continued to cry. "Consider yourself lucky that toads sit still while they eat otherwise, you'd be digested."

"Thank you, Ryuga! Thank you for saving me!" Aqua said to him before jumping up and clinging to his shirt, drenching it in saliva.

"Hey! Get off!" Ryuga said as he let off a wave of heat using his pyrokinesis, making the saliva quickly evaporate from her and him but the smell lingered around. "It's obvious you're not up to the task, so head back! I'll do this myself!"

"I can not! I cannot return knowing that I have been bested by a simple toad!" Aqua said as she moved off of Ryuga, silently happy that the saliva was now gone. "If my followers knew I was bested by the likes of this, I would lose all of their respect! Can you imagine what that would be like?!"

This got Ryuga angry again, seeing how her personality concerning her appearance flipped after working in the sun in front of others, wolfing down her dinner in the guild, drinking like there's no tomorrow, and sleeping without any sense of grace! Even if it was a little funny to see how she suddenly cared about her reputation, it was still annoying but that didn't explain why she suddenly turned tail and ran towards another toad not far from them.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ryuga shouted as he ran after her, not wanting to she her foolishly get eaten again.

"I will show this beast the power of the gods! I will show it what happens when it bares it's fangs and challenge those superior to it!" Aqua said, making Ryuga think a bit of how he was before his defeat by Diablo Nemesis. "This creature shall rot in the pits of hell with regret at what it has done!"

Aqua then raised her right fist and channeled her magic into it, giving off a golden glow.

"Huh?!" Ryuga let out as he saw the move, feeling the power building up inside it.

"This is the lethal fist of divine! Carrying the goddess's rage and sorrow to ensure whoever it strike will die! God Blow!" Aqua shouted as her fist meet the toad's stomach.

This was met with great disappointment as it fizzled out upon impact and sent ripples through the stomach. Whatever respect building up in Ryuga for Aqua was gone as she was once again inside the mouth of a toad.

"You call that an special move?!" Ryuga shouted as he engulfed himself in flames, letting his anger and disappointment fuel his power.

Ryuga used his fire and shot towards Aqua, grabbing her left leg and jerking her and himself a away from the toad a good distance. Aqua would've groaned at the saliva covering her, until she felt an intense heat and the fluid evaporating from her. She looked up to meet Ryuga's angry eyes and bite her tongue, not wanting to anger him more.

"Watch!" Ryuga ordered her as he turned to the toad. "This is special move!" he said as gave shout to the heavens.

Aqua had to cover her eyes at the sheer heat he was giving off before he shot towards to toad at full speed.

"Dragon Emperor Life Destructor!" Rygua voiced as he threw his right fist out, forming a spiral of flame around him as he impacted the toad.

The collision caused a veil of black smoke to arise as a pillar of fire surrounded the the toad. The the pillar shot into the sky for 4 seconds until an explosion covered the area and all Aqua could see was smoke until it cleared enough for her to see the body of the toad, charred to a crisp with a hole in it's stomach. The grass around it was burnt with a path leading to the body in front of it. It was shocking to her the magnitude of Ryuga's attack and the damage it did compared to her own but before Aqua could comment, she heard the sound of thunder behind her and a flash of light to show a shadow looming over her. Turning slowly, Aqua was met with a smoking Ryuga with the same glare starring at her.

"That is an special move." he said as he turned around and walked away, leaving the weak goddess in her shock.

After that display of power, Ryuga decided that was enough he could handle for one day went back to the guild, bringing the bodies with them, to collect their pay for a partial job complete, 10,000 Eris. Night soon arrived as Ryuga and Aqua were now having dinner, which included some of the toad that Ryuga didn't completely burn.

"We need some allies! Those toads are too tough to fight alone." Aqua said as she slammed her fists on the table, not feeling good after her humiliation today and the display of power towering over her own.

"You need allies. I can do just fine." Ryuga said as he ate his food, tasting the toad he killed today. 'Not bad.' he thought as Aqua was eating her's as well.

"So good." she said as she at the toad meat.

"And besides, no matter how much we don't like it, we're beginners. And considering how 'powerful' you are, who would wanna team up with you?" Ryuga argued with her.

"Well, once we put out word-" Aqua said with a full mouth before Ryuga said.

"Swallow!" he growled as she flinched and took a swing of her drink to calm her nerves and down her mouthful of food.

"Right! Once we put out wood than an advanced class such as myself is looking for teammates, people will be lining up to join our party!" Aqua said with a small blush from the booze. "Don't worry so much, just leave it too me!" she finished as she was reaching for his food but stopped when he flared his power and glared at her.

"Don't. Touch. My. Food." he said as she quickly went back to her own food, eating nervously to try and not anger him.

The next day, Ryuga and Aqua were sitting in the guild hall for any adventurers who wanted to join their party. Ryuga had his eyes closed and arms crossed, not interested in anyone who wanted to join, IF anyone wanted to join them.

"Why has no one come yet?" Aqua asked, not liking that no one was here yet to join their party yet.

Ryuga just grunted to her, not liking that they've wasted nearly half of their 2nd day, which could've been used to get ride of the last 3 toads before their deadline is meet.

'Just because you post a flier, you can't expect an immediate response. Especially with how she made it.' Rygua thought to himself as he was there when Aqua made the flier. It was too childish and not a single person would take it seriously but he didn't care sense he didn't want new party members in the first place. Though, if he wanted this nonsense to end quicker, he might as well lend a 'helping' hand as the day progressed and they moved to a table instead of remaining on a bench.

"If you want teammates, then lower your standards." Ryuga said as he saw Aqua begin to cry. "If you kept expecting high standards from people, you'll just drive them away or they'll crumble trying to reach them."

"I know, I just thought.." she said, sad that no one wants to join them.

"We've wasted enough time here. Just end this so we can get back to the mission." Ryuga told as he got up but stopped from leaving as he sensed someone coming from behind him, someone with decently high magic power.

"I saw your notice for fellow adventurers." said as voice, causing Ryuga and Aqua to turn to the source. "Fate must be the only explanation to our meeting."

The source of the voice was a girl who appeared to be younger than them with shoulder-length dark brown hair and crimson colored eyes. She wears a classical witch attire such as a black cloak with gold border, choker, wizard's hat, fingerless gloves, and carries a black staff. She also has a eyepatch with a cross over her left eye.

"After so long, my search for power allies has come to an end." the girl then decided to do a pose with one hand on hat and the other doing a devil sign while still holding her staff.

"My name is Megumin! I am an arch wizard who wields the mightiest of magics in the land, Explosion Magic!" the girl, know known as Megumin, said as Ryuga and Aqua stared at her.

While Aqua was happy that someone of an 'Arch' title like her was joining their group, Ryuga was a bit apprehensive of her, even if he could sense her high magic power.

"Really now?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes at Megumin.

Megumin ignored the glare and chuckled at bit, meeting Ryuga's question about her power.

"Oh? So is thou willing to partner with one who others have feared to venture with?" Megumin proclaimed in dramatic voice. "If so, then show thine resolve and stare into the bottomless abyss with me. But take heed, for the abyss may stare back!"

The trio were silent for a moment before Ryuga decided to humor the little girl, her magic power maybe high but just by looking, he can tell she weak in physical and mental aspects.

"Alright, color me intrigued. Since I too have stared into the abyss." Ryuga said, giving a slight bit of information on what it was like to be nearly consumed by L-Drago.

"Is that so?" Megumin said with a smile, happy Ryuga seemed to be convinced by her words.

"Hang on a second, your eye is red." Aqua said, noticing Megumin's eye color. "You wouldn't by chance be a Crimson Demon, would you?"

"Indeed! I am Megumin of the Crimson Demons!" she said as she threw her right arm to the side. "My power has the destructive force of-" Megumin said until she suddenly began to fall over until Ryuga caught her and raised her up by the back of her dress.

"I knew something was off about her. A powerful energy but a weak body." he commented as he heard her stomach growl. "You haven't eaten in a while, haven't you?"

"Not in 3 days." Megumin admitted as he stomach growled again.

Ryuga groaned in annoyance at this, after meeting someone with such great magic power only to be disappointed that they couldn't even feed themselves. It drew even more questions as to what else she might be hiding, like if that eye patch was needed or if it was just an accessory but considering her was wearing a crown like ring on his head, he couldn't judge.

"Aqua." Ryuga said as he turned to her, still holding Megumin up. "What else is there to know about the Crimson Demons?"

"Well, being born with natural high intelligence and magic power, they're natural born spellcasters. And they all tend to have strange names like her." Aqua answered, adding some snide at the end.

"Says the woman named after another word for 'water' where I'm from." Ryuga said to her, gaining a smirk before turning back to Megumin. "Well, since you have high magic power, you can join us." he said, accepting the explosive, dramatic girl into their party.

A few minutes later, Ryuga and Aqua were looking over Megumin's adventure card while the girl in question was feasting on some fried toad Ryuga had order for her.

"Well, the adventure card doesn't lie. She is definitely an Arch Wizard, and that means she can use some powerful attack spells!" Aqua said, glad that they had a powerful spellcaster on their team now.

"I can see that, her stat in magic is just as high as I suspected." Ryuga said as he gazed at the card with his arms crossed.

"And if she can cast Explosion Magic like she says, it's the most advanced there is." Aqua said, getting a nod from Megumin, who had her mouth full before swallowing.

"By the way, could you not call me 'she' or 'this girl?' My name is Megumin, so please use it." she said as she finished her second plate of food.

"Alright, Megumin." Ryuga said, as he stood up and smirked at her. "Let's see what you've got."

After paying for the meal, the now trio of adventures had returned to the plains to complete their mission, killing 5 giant toads, of which they have killed two so three are left.

"Since Explosion Magic is one of the strongest, it takes time build up and conjure." Megumin said as she pointed towards a toad in the distance with her staff. "Keep that one in place and I shall do the rest."

"Hmph! Simple enough!" Ryuga ssaid as he cracked his knuckles, going along with the little girls orders so he could see her power.

It was then Aqua, who was holding a staff with a pink dull tip, noticed something to her right and pointed to it.

"Another toad is coming!" she said, causing Ryuga and Megumin to turn to it.

"Looks like these beasts are smarter than they look." Ryuga commented. "We'll deal with this new one. Focus on the first!" he commanded to Megumin.

"I can manage that!" she said, bringing her staff up to prepare her spell.

"Alright, Aqua. Show us if you're still as 'great' as you used to be." Ryuga commented with sarcasm, not believing Aqua was great to begin with.

"Oh shut up, you! I am still great because I am still a goddess!" she yelled back, upset at Ryuga's insult.

"A goddess?" Megumin asked as she turned her eye towards them.

"Just ignore her, she likes to call herself that so she can be all high and mighty when she isn't." Ryuga told her, being honest in his opinion of Aqua.

"Oh, poor thing." Megumin said as she turned back to the first toad, feeling sorry for Aqua, who begun to cry.

"Whatever! I don't care what you guys think! I'm going to prove it here and now!" she said as she took off at high speed towards the toad. "I'll show you both what a goddess can really do!"

"Not again." Ryuga groaned as he watched Aqua, predicting she'd do the same thing she did last time.

"Tremble before my power, toad!" she shouted as she twirled the staff and lunged it forward, having the tip open like a flower and spin it with magic energy. "Feel the love and sorrow of goddess in this lethal blow that smits down any before it! God Requiem!" she shouted before the toad simply ate once again.

"I knew that would happen, but at least she bought us time." Ryuga mumbled before feeling the wind blow and turning his attention to Megumin, who was holding her staff up and drawing black and purple energy towards it.

"Darkness, blacker than black, darker than dark. Become on with my crimson, I beseech thee!" Megumin proclaimed, preparing her spell. "The time to awaken has arrived. From righteous bounds, come justice as an intangible distortion!"

Ryuga said nothing as he watched in awe, impressed by the magic power that was building up in both Megumin and her staff. The magic then moved and surrounded the toad in it's dark light.

"Dance, darkness, dance! And transform my power into a force of great destruction that no one can match!" she said as the magic began to form above the toad. "Rise from the abyss so that creation itself may become ashes! Grant me thine most powerful attack known to all in the land! Grant me an attack without equal"

Megumin then pointed her staff at the toad and gave a shout full of pride and confidence. "Explosion!"

The streams of purple and black soon gained sparks of light before plummeting down on it's target, consuming it in a giant tower of flames that pierced the sky without restraint.

"Such power!" Ryuga said as he witnessed the spell, VERY impressed with the amount within it and the affect of it. The wind was so great that the toad that was eating Aqua was pulled in by the wind while Megumin chuckled with pride at her attack spell. The wind soon died down and the smoke had cleared to show a massive crater where the giant toad once was and 3 large rings around it to show just how destructive it was.

"I must say, your magic actually exceeded my expectations!" Ryuga said as he stood near the attack area before hearing the ground move and turned to see the final toad coming up from the ground. "Looks like the noise woke it up. Think you can use another-" his words soon stopped as Ryuga said Megumin fall to the ground, her hat and staff to her sides as her face was one with the grass.

"Though my spell is powerful, the cost of it is a plethora of energy." she said as the toad that was eating Aqua got up and the new toad was making it's way to Megumin. "I overexerted myself and now, I can't move."

This got Ryuga's eye to twitch, even after seeing all that magic power in action, he was left alone once again to deal with the problem like last time with Aqua. IT was too much to deal with in such a short time that he was at his limit.

"RRAAAHHHHH!" Ryuga shouted as he summoned a pillar of fire around him, fueling it with rage and frustration that even though he now had a powerful teammate, she was almost as useless as Aqua was. Even though she actually tried and got results.

He then speed off to the toad eating Aqua and gave an fire fueled punch to it's stomach, making the beast spit her out before he jumped and forced both his hands down into it's mouth and blasting it's insides with fire to kill it from the inside. As Aqua hit the ground, Ryuga removed his hands from the burning toad before looking towards the last one as it was about to eat Megumin. He quickly teleported in a flash of orange lightning to get under the toads belly before striking it hard with his left fist, performing his second special move to get his frustration completely out and end this annoying day.

"Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!" he shouted as he shot into the sky with the toad with him, burning it to a crisp before pushing it down to the earth in an explosion.

A few hours later, the day was coming to a close. After completing the task at hand and planning to collect the payment, Ryuga and his 'allies' were now walking towards the guild with Aqua reeking of saliva after the heat from Ryuga's attack evaporated it and Megumin being carried on Ryuga's shoulder.

"I smell awful. Just awful." Aqua said as she cried at bit.

"I didn't notice it but that was a fine explosion you made earlier." Megumin said with her eye patch off, showing Ryuga his theory on it just being an accessory to be correct.

"Thanks." he said without a care. "By the way, even if it was powerful, stick to spell that don't strain you too much."

"I can't do that!" she quickly replied, causing Ryuga to stop and make her face him, holding her b the back of her collar.

"And why is that?" Ryuga growled, having already reached his limit on today's foolishness.

"Explosion Magic is all I can use. I'm not very good with other spells." Megumin said, not fearing Ryuga's anger at the moment.

"You're lying." Ryuga said, assuming if she was high level enough to learn explosive spells, she could use other spells too.

"If you're high enough to use explosive magic, you should be able to use others." Aqua said, assuming Ryuga was right on Megumin's claim on other spells.

"I am an Arch Wizard who shall use no less than the best explosion spell! All others make me sick just thinking about them!" Megumin said as she went on a rant about her she didn't care if she could only use it once a day or if it made her fall flat on her face, she loved it too much to use any other.

This got Ryuga's anger growing again at the sheer idiocy of it before Aqua actually complimented Megumin on her reasoning.

"That's amazing!" Aqua said as she clasped her hands together. "Even if the goal is crazy, your passion is a trait to be praised!" she said as she flourished her arms to the side.

'First, a useless Arch Priest, and now, a somewhat useful Arch Wizard?!' Ryuga thought in defeat and anger, having found himself in the confines of two people that will test his patience in the future.

A sigh was released as he felt his luck was far worse in this world than his last one.

"Normally, I throw someone as weak as you to the curb but since you magic power is high, you might be of some use to this adventure party." Ryuga said as he put Megumin back on his shoulder and continued walked towards teh Adventurer's Guild. "When we return to the guild, you'll get your share for eliminating one of the toads."

"No need." Megumin said causing Ryuga's curiosity to grow. "As long as I can use my magic and have a meal to eat, the reward is your's to keep!"

This got Ryuga to question her until he found himself relating. Before his death, all he needed was his bey and his survival skills to survive in his travels, no money and only the clothes on his back. It made him the strong warrior he is today and he didn't regret it. So he guess he could let the powerful, somewhat useful Arch Wizard stay in his party, as long as she actually did something useful like Aqua with her, still not seen, healing.

"Fine." Ryuga said, causing Megumin to be silently ecstatic that he let her stay in his group.

After a quick trip to the bathhouse, the group then returned to the guild to not only collect their pay but also realize they had leaved up.

"Really?" Ryuga asked as Luna returned his adventure card. "I go up for levels just by killing some pests?"

"Yes, and the newer the adventurer, the faster they level up." Luna said before pulling out a small tray of money, consiting of bronze, silver, and gold coins with a small stack of green money. "Now, after adding the toads you supplied us and the award for the quest's completion, your total reward is 110,000 Eris. Is that alright with you?" she asked before Ryuga nodded and took the money.

Now sitting at a table and silently thinking, Ryuga had to wonder what else in this world would aggravate him. He personally didn't care about splitting the money among his party, even if Megumin was lying about just needed food and to use her spell, so it was only 36,000 per person. What aggravated him was that he was somehow a magnet for weaklings with high power but don't know how to use it. Unless things can turn around, he might end up killing them and taking all of their power for himself.

"At least things can't get any worse." Ryuga said under his breath before he sensed someone coming up to him from behind.

"Forgive me if I'm late, but I saw you were looking for party members." the voice said, identifying as female as Ryuga turned around. "If you are still recruiting, I would like a place in your party."

"Hmm." Ryuga hummed as he got a good look at the woman before him.

The woman before him was well-endowed and also has light blue eyes and straight, long blonde hair, usually kept in a ponytail tied with a braid and red hair clips secured on both sides of her bangs. He attire was black, white, and yellow armour, with a metal shoulder plate on her left side, and a wing-like cloth perched upon her right shoulder, a sword was dangling from her lower back with the handle facing her right side. Ryuga could see her eyes held pride and nobility but hide something else, something she didn't want to show right now since she was hoping to join his group.

"Maybe." Ryuga said as he stood up from his seat.

"That's good. I've been waiting so long to find the right party and I feel I have found it." she said before she started blushing into a shade of pink. "M-M-My name is Darkness, I am a crusader and I-I was wondering."

The woman, Darkness, stopped to take a breath before looking right into Ryuga's permanent stare, feeling something heat up inside her at the sheer look of it as Ryuga saw the pride and nobility from before disappear in her eyes and leave the something her saw before, something he was figuring out what it was now.

"Ma-May I please join your party?" she asked, causing Ryuga to mentally curse himself that he possibly attracted another potentially useless adventurer.

* * *

 **Those who don't know, this takes place in Season 1, Episode 2.**


End file.
